Free Hugs
by Lady Weird
Summary: She began to panic: where was he? She searched for him in the dark and what she saw caught her off guard: Chad Dylan Cooper. Holding the "free hug" small cardboard in front of him. Smiling. Timidly smiling. Looking to the ground in a shy way. Just Wow.


**Hey there, this is the first one-shot that I ever post. So any criticisms are welcomed. And I truly hope that you'll enjoy reading this ;p**

**'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe', thank you for encouraging me. You were so helpful, and amazing, BEAR HUG! This one-shot is dedicated to you.**

**startswithgoodbye9412, this is for you too, dudette, since you are one of my very first ff friend. You,re awesome, take this as an early birthday present, HUG!**

**ENJOY!**

**Free Hugs**

Gray clouds were filling the winter sky, announcing the near coming of rain, maybe even a thunderstorm. Hollywood, even in this cold and sad atmosphere, was as bright as ever. The almost blinding flashy colours and vivid light were everywhere, contrasting with the massive amount of people enveloped in their gray, black or dark brown warm coat, moving fast in the streets and alleys, wanting to escape as soon as humanly possible from the surely upcoming rain. Nevertheless, some of them, seeming to enjoy the weather, were walking rather slowly; earning rude nudges from the other hurried citizens, but didnt seem to mind.

Sonny Munroe was one of those, walking step by step, in her own little world; a slight grin illumining her porcelain face, her deep brown eyes shining, in her light brown coat, a white and brown scarf tied around her neck, wearing her comfortable, multi-coloured plastic boots, jumping from time to time, and excitedly waiting for the first raindrops. Feeling extremely good, taking pleasure from such a simple thing as weather, she began to discretely sing a song that her mother had learned her when she was five.

Right then, her perfect bubble of joy was blown.

Right here, her little moment of happiness was torn and destroyed.

"You are tiring me, just move fast and lets get over it already; I've better things to do!"

She didn't react.

Not immediately.

Suddenly, as if the words that the jerk behind her said had just reached her apparently sleeping brain, she abruptly stopped, just like that, in the middle of the busy street, causing the said jerk, who was clearly not expecting that, to directly crash into her back and nearly fall backward.

"What now, diva?" he hissed,in an annoying loud voice. fuming that she could clearly harm his pretty self.

She turned, in an agonizing slow movement, her eyes burning with anger, and faced the blond boy. She looked up, the guy several inches taller than her, and fixed his sapphire eyes without flitching. He gulped at the sign, putting his hand in the pocket of his blue coat, and looking away.

"Chad. Dylan. Cooper." She spitted each one of his three names like poison, and took a menacing step forward. He stepped back.

Then, he returned to his well known, old self. Because, well, he was CDC, and CDC doesn't get scared, even by a scary Sonny. _A **VERY **scary Sonny_, he mentally added to himself. He retorted anyway, in the irritating tone he usually reserved to Sonny:

"Yup, I believe that's me. Who else, Im the amazing CDC, greatest actor of his generation, who is currently having to deal with the person he wanted the least to hang out with because of the head of the studio, to _"bound_". Person, who thinks she scares me with her ears fuming, thought the only scary thing in her is her odd looks." He walked by her and patted her head, emphasizing the difference between their heights, and somewhat wanting to prove to her that no matter what he was in a superior position; and then leaved her standing there, choked.

She took the hint, like he knew she would, and clutched her hand in tight first until her knuckles went white.

Okay.

To slap him or not to slap him?

She decided against the tempting tough of hurting him, because no matter what, she still was a pacifist, and believed that violence is not the solution. She rapidly turned around and ran a little to caught up with him, and remained silent.

Chad: 1, Sonny: 000000

They walked a little, overwhelmed by the silence, until Sonny spotted _something_. She stopped and turned her head to the flashy pink shop window. She ran toward it, almost like she was hypnotized. Chad, who saw her leaving his side by the corner of his eye, followed her. He found her, mouth slightly open and eyes wide with amazement, her hands against the cold glass, watching in wonder the huge variety of articles exposed, which were screaming: "adopt us!"

Hundreds and hundreds of teddy bears.

**Hundreds and hundreds** of teddy bears.

Hundreds and hundreds of **_teddy bears_**.

3...2...1...

"OMG, SO CUUUTE, I WANT ONE, NOW!" she squealed, just like he predicted.

"Munroe, that's childish, I mean come on, _teddy bears_, that's a shame, even coming from a random like..._you..."_ He said these words in pure disgust. Smoke was practically coming out her ears, and she was red from fury.

Uh-oh.

He's dead.

Her hand leaved the glass, and went by her sides in clutched white balls. He could always insult her, and she would come up with a comeback. But no one, **no one** is disrespectful toward teddy bears. She gave him a death glare, and if look could kill, he would be dead three times in a row.

She directed her glance to the innocent teddies, silently asking for acquiescence to hit him. They all nodded their heads.

...

The things are real.

Not even questioning herself about the weird part of what she tough the teddies did, she begun to hit him everywhere she could.

"OW...OW...STOP...OW...THAT HURTS...STOP...OW..."

"Buy me one!"

"OW... ok, OK!"

And like that, Sonny leaved the shop with a blue-eyed blond teddy bear. Hey, she liked it, and her choice had _nothing_ to do with, um, _someone_.

She unexpectedly slapped him in the arm again. Hard.

"OW! You had your stupid bear, what was that for?"

"A sudden urge"

Chad: 1, Sonny: 500000000000000 for hitting Chad **_and_** getting a teddy bear from him.

They resumed walking, when Sonny saw _something. _**Again.**

A lonely man was standing in the middle of the street, holding high in the air a little white cardboard, where "FREE HUGS" was written in black, big and messy letters. The brunette walked over him, grinned a huge grin, and the man returned it. How could he not? It was contagious. Sonny then gave him a long and heart-warming hug. Chad could only smile at the sight in front of him. She then came back to the blond, still smiling, and walked away. Chad let her take some distance before going to do man and whispering some inaudible words in his ear. The man handed him the cardboard and disappeared.

Sonny grown frantic. She looked everywhere, but didn't found a sign of Chad. She ran, panicked, from street to street, and stopped a moment to catch her breath. She then heard something in the dark, empty alley. Scared, but curious, she progressed toward where the sound was coming from, and what she saw caught her off guard.

Chad Dylan Cooper. Holding the free hug small cardboard in front of him. Smiling. **_Timidly _**smiling. Looking to the ground **_in a shy way_**.

Wow.

At first she didn't believed it.

But she realized that her eyes weren't lying, and she came in front of him, blushing, and smiling a small, tender, sincere smile. Not the ear-to-ear one. Not the on-stage one. Not her usual one. Something else was expressed in this special smile.

Something incredibly powerful.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Chad asking her shyly: "free hug ?"

She stood in her tip-toes, put her arms around his neck, and her head in the space between his shoulder and his neck. His arms found their way around her waist, and they signed in union, joyful in this intimate position. He held her tighter, unconsciously lovingly. They both never wanted to let go.

It was raining now, and they didn't seem to notice. She giggled, and pulled away. He laughed too, took her by the waist and lifted her, spinning her around.

They stayed like that. Right there, Right then. Completely soaked. Hopelessly happy. Laughing hard. Playing and dancing under the rain. Together. Because that's how they were, in love with each other, without knowing it, and expressing it in an instinctive way. Without words.

And nobody could blame them.

**A/N: I truly hope that you enjoyed. If not, tell me why.**

**You know, when you click at the review button, it brigs me joy, so review :D !**

**Lady Weird.**


End file.
